


Dolls

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [114]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Lucifer wants to play too, M/M, Michael plays with dolls, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has doll versions of him and Lucifer and makes them kiss and hold hands and have tea parties, but he hasn't told anyone. What happens when Lucifer finds a picture he'd snapped of his dolls with his phone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolls

“Mika, what is this?”

 

Michael pales when he sees Lucifer holding his phone. “What is what?” He tries, hoping against hope that maybe, just maybe, his brother had brought up a webpage he needed help understanding or a game he’d never encountered before. Lucifer hands him the device and he blanches when he sees a picture he’d snapped of his dolls. “Um... Nothing? Nothing! They’re nothing, Luce.” He plasters on a fake smile and slips the phone in his pocket, _praying_ that Lucifer will let it go.

 

“They looked awfully familiar.” No such luck. “One of them looked a lot like you, and the other one looked a lot like me, and if I recall correctly, they were holding hands and having a tea party,” Lucifer drawls, all smooth syllables and playful charm.

 

Michael closes his eyes. He’d never told anyone about his dolls, and now Lucifer is going to tease him about it and ruin _everything_ and-

 

“I want to play.”

 

Michael spins around. “Don’t mock me, brother.” Those dolls are special to him, damn it, and he loves dressing them up and playing with them and having tea parties with them too much to let Lucifer ruin it for him.

 

Lucifer’s face falls, which is just about the last reaction Michael had expected. “I just thought...” He makes a helpless gesture with his hands and somehow, Michael understands. “I saw the pictures, and it sort of looked like fun. And I mean... Your doll. My doll. I thought-”

 

“I know,” Michael interrupts. He laughs. “And I thought...” He trails off, making a similar gesture to the one Lucifer had, knowing his brother will understand. “You can play with them, if you want,” he offers.

 

“Together?” Lucifer asks.

 

Michael smiles. “Together, Lulu.” 


End file.
